vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokita Ohma
Summary Tokita Ohma is the main protagonist of Kengan Asura. Having grown up in the lawless territory known as The Inside, the young Ohma was found and adopted by Tokita Niko, who taught him his style of martial arts; the Niko Style. Later in his life, Ohma leaves The Inside to seek powerful opponents. In this quest, he eventually joins the Kengan Association as a fighter for the Nogi Group, and later, Yamashita Trading Co. with his friend and manager Yamashita Kazuo. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with Iron Breaker. 8-C with Advance, higher with Possessing Spirit | 8-C, higher with Iron Breaker and Possessing Spirit. Varies with Demonbane Name: Tokita Ohma, Tiger's Vessel, God (By Setsuna), The Asura Origin: Kengan Asura Gender: Male Age: 20s (Roughly around the same age as Ryuki) Classification: Human, Legend-class Fighter, Fighter of the Yamashita Trading Co. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fear Aura (His bloodlust was so powerful that it caused a man's primal survival instincts to overpower his mind and senses), Enhanced Senses (Has extremely sharp sense of hearing and smell, capable of hearing faintest of sound in the screaming crowd), Extrasensory Perception (Due to being born in the Inside, he developed an ability to pick up whatever changes in the environment, he can also gauge the opponent's power level by just looking at them), Weapon Mastery (Shown to be able to use knives during his childhood), Information Analysis (Analyzed the “new sound” of Medicine Man’s teeth bullets and created an imagined visual of the ring and attack trajectory, figured out the timing of Inaba’s movements mid-fight through counting it with his tongue clicks), Analytical Prediction (Capable of using Flowing Edge, which relies on analyzing and predicting the trajectory of attacks to deflect them), Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation (Capable of creating afterimage with Fire Kata, mainly Flashfire), Berserk Mode and Statistics Amplification (With Possessing Spirit, he can increase his heart rate to become stronger and become berserk), Body Control and Minor Biological Manipulation (Can manipulate individual muscles with Adamantine Kata and drastically increase heart rate with Possessing Spirit, can forcefully lower heart rate with Chi Blockage), Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Reduction and potentially Memory Manipulation (with Chi Blockage, he can paralyze others and destroy their autonomous nervous system, destroying their memories and weakening them to a massive degree), Limited Attack Reflection (With Redirection Kata and Demonsbane, he can send the force of the opponent with addition to his own), Damage Reduction (Capable of halving damage with Indestructible and disperse force and energy with Redirection Kata) and Limited Momentum Manipulation (With Redirection Kata, he can control the flow of energy, momentum and force of the opponent and himself) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Shouldn't be far below his attack potency using Iron Breaker), higher with Iron Breaker (Capable of violently fragmenting boulders). Building level with Advance (Able to match Base Raian, one of the heaviest hitters in the tournament, making him stronger than Saw Paing's Hammer of Burma). Building level+ with Possessing Spirit (Can match Removal Raian, who is 3.33x stronger than before and should be stronger than Takeru's Raging Vigour) | Building level+ (Managed to damage Kuroki even on the brink of death. Treated Ranjo, who can use Possessing Spirit just like him, like a complete joke), higher with Ironbreaker and Possessing Spirit (Destroyed Kuroki's arm with Demonsbane). Varies with Demonsbane (Demonsbane absorbs the force of an enemy's attack, adds it to the user's power, and then reflects it to the attacker). Capable of ignoring conventional durability to an extent with Chi Blockage (Chi Blockage is a blow that destroys the autonomous nervous system and shifts the opponent's spine, destroying their memories and inducing paralysis) Speed: Hypersonic (Should be comparable to other Annihilation Tournament fighters, including Akoya, who can move this fast), Hypersonic+ with the Advance (stated to be at least twice as fast than before), higher with Possessing Spirit (should be 3.33x faster than base) | At least Hypersonic+ (Faster than before and fought with Kuroki who reacted to Rei), higher with Possessing Spirit) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Should be comparable to Haruo who can lift this heavy be sheer size alone) | Class 5 (Comparable to Julius who can lift an F1 racing car) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+, higher with Iron Breaker, Advance and Possessing Spirit | Building Class+, higher with Iron Breaker and Possessing Spirit. Varies with Demonbane Durability: Small Building level+, higher with Indestructible. Building level with Advance (Took hits from Base Raian). Building level+ with Possessing Spirit | Building level+, higher with Indestructible and Possessing Spirit Stamina: Very High (He can hold his breath with an average time of 7 minutes while shadow-boxing underwater. Managed to continue fighting in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament despite accumulated damage from previous fights and dying from the side effects of Possessing Spirit (blood vessel damage, cerebral hemorrhaging, memory loss, visual and auditory hallucinations)) Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Below Average normally. Genius in martial arts and combat tactics. Outperformed Imai Cosmo in grappling, in which Cosmo is considered a genius. Managed to perform on a similar level of tactics against Kuroki Gensai, who outwitted and outplayed the combat genius Kanoh Agito. Can be considered as one of the most skilled fighter in the world comparable to Kure, Inaba, Gerkha and Raishin style users who are one of the most skilled assassins out there and fighters like Gaolang who is the most skilled boxer and Muay Thai users in Thailand if not the whole world, and Naoya, who is one of the strongest MMA fighter in Japan. Weaknesses: Possessing Spirit, while greatly improving Ohma's raw physical capabilities, hampers his fine motor control while also causing severe damage to his blood vessels. Extended use can result in temporary memory loss, hallucinations, and even death. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Niko Style: This is Ohma's main fighting style, which comprises of four main katas; the Adamantine Kata, the Flame Kata, the Redirection Kata and the Water Kata. Each kata has an "ultimate technique", which serve as aces in the hole as opposed to being the strongest techniques. Some techniques use principles from more than one kata'.' The Adamantine Kata involves the tightening of the muscles for both defensive and offensive purposes. *'Indestructible' is a technique that tightens the muscles at the moment of impact to significantly reduce the incoming strike's effectiveness, sometimes negating damage outright. Instant-kill strikes such as Kiryu Setsuna's Rakshasa's Palm are reduced to weak punches, but overwhelmingly powerful blows such as Wakatsuki Takeshi's strikes cannot be fully defended against with this technique. *'Ironbreaker' is a powerful strike delivered while tensing and tightening the muscles in the hands or feet. It is powerful enough to leave the impression of the user's fist in the opponent's body, as well as fragment a large boulder. *'Iron Fingers' is a technique that tightens the muscles in the fingers, thereby reinforcing the joints. This is a versatile technique that can be used to jab at vitals, like a pinching hold, and even allow movement in broken fingers. *'Bone Binding' is the ultimate technique of the Adamantine Kata, which uses precise and delicate muscle control to freely move limbs in spite of broken bones. The Flame Kata involves the use of footwork to enhance the user's speed and agility. *'Flashfire' creates multiple after-images using special footwork, meant to distract and confuse enemies. *'Phantom Pace' tricks the opponent into believing that their attack has phased through the user by side-stepping right before their attack. *'Raging Fire' is a technique that allows the user to accelerate to full speed near-instantly by digging one's toes into the ground. *'Earth-Shrinking', also known as Shukuchi, is the ultimate technique of the Flame Kata. It is a form of footwork that relies upon the technique of standing using only one's bones, without the use of muscles. Then, through shifting one's center-of-gravity to move, the movement yields the illusion of the user backstepping, and the distance between the user and the opponent suddenly shrinking. The Redirection Kata involves the use of kinetic vision and delicate physical control to observe and manipulate the "flow of power" in attacks; using minimal effort to turn the full force of the opponent's attacks against them. *'Weeping Willow' is the most basic move of the Redirection Kata. The user can make the opponent miss every attack by altering the trajectory of their strikes. This technique can be used to put opponents off-balance, leaving openings for Ohma to exploit. *'Change of Scenery' hurls the opponent into the air with a twisting motion. *'Chi Blockage'. A technique meant to destroy the nerves. However, it can also be used to suppress the autonomic nervous system. *'Entanglement' is a technique that is a step above the Weeping Willow. By altering the trajectory of the opponent's attacks while grabbing onto them at the same time, the redirected force can be put into additional actions, such as dislocating the joints. *'Flowing Edge' is a defensive form of the Redirection Kata that deflects the strike's trajectory by applying force to its side. It can be used to deflect bullets by rapidly calculating the trajectory of the bullet before moving to deflect it off of the bone. *'Marionette' is the ultimate technique of the Redirection Kata. Using Weeping Willow on himself, Ohma can amplify his body's internal power and control his movement using bare minimum energy, enabling him to fight effectively even when his stamina is extremely limited. While he is fighting using Marionette, Ohma can recover his stamina for later, more strenuous use. The Water Kata mainly consists of grappling techniques, emphasizing flexibility and fluidity of motion. *'Bind of Pisces' involves immobilizing the opponent's arms by pinning the opposite arm by their head with one's legs and holding onto the other with one's hands. *'Guillotine' catches an opponent off-balance to grab ahold of their throat with both hands before lifting them over-the-shoulder using their neck as a lever - heavily damaging the neck. *'Jellyfish Clutch/Hold'. The user runs at the opponent and catches them in a headlock, leaning down using the momentum of their run. This move is used to snap the neck backward. *'Screw Cutter Jizo'. The user throws the opponent to the ground before grabbing hold of their arm, flipping them over and sitting on their shoulder while locking said arm with both hands. *'Seagrass Hold'. The user evades a thrusting motion before locking the thrust limb under the armpit. *'Water Dragon's Vein' is an extremely lethal hold. From underneath the opponent, the user holds them down by the thighs and neck before pushing upwards into the opponent's back with their shins. The opponent is bound to lose consciousness within seven seconds due to the carotid sinus reflex, but the hold is also capable of simply snapping the spine. *'Water Mirror' is the ultimate technique of the Water Kata. It is used when the user is unable to use their normal locks and holds, such as in the case of a broken limb. The technique involves the use of the opponent's body to secure a lock or hold in place of the user's limbs. The Water Mirror has no specific form and thus can be used in almost any situation. The Combined Kata involves the use of more than one kata's principles. *'Fire Water' is a combination of the Flame and Water Katas. The user quickly and fluidly transitions from a forward dash into a low tackle, evading any incoming attacks while aiming to tackle the opponent to the ground at the same time. *'Flashing Steel' is a combination of the Flame and Adamantine Katas and is the fastest attack in the Niko Style. The user uses the footwork of the Flame Kata to charge at high speed before striking with the Adamantine Kata. The momentum and hardness make for a devastating blow; even more so when used as a counter, which adds the opponent's momentum into the equation. Flashing Steel has three forms **'Blast', a shoulder tackle. **'Smash', a punch. **'Pierce', a finger stab. *'Flickering Flame' is a combination of the Flame and Redirection Katas. Using a special style of footwork designed to maximize the shifting of the user's center of gravity, it enables the user to instantly change directions mid-dash while maintaining top speed. *'Ironbreaker Revolution' is a combination of the Water and Adamantine Katas. Throwing the opponent to the ground to prevent the softening of the impact, the user follows up with a corkscrewed Ironbreaker. *'Swimming Swallow' is a combination of Water and Redirection Katas. The user delivers a rush of blows with unpredictable and rapidly-altering trajectories, making them incredibly difficult to guard against. *'Will-O'-the-Wisp' is a combination of Redirection and Flame Katas. Performing a turning side-kick, the user then redirects the force of the kick into a stomp that is strong enough to smash a hole into solid ground. *'Demonsbane' is the secret and ultimate technique of the Niko Style, which requires a mastery of all four katas. The Demonsbane is a formless technique. Thus, it can be used regardless of the situation or type of attack that is thrown at the user. The user redirects the force of the opponent's strike with the Redirection Kata, channels the power through the his body using the Water Kata, optimizes the positioning of the body with the Flame Kata, before finally delivering the force of the attack, while adding one's power, back into the opponent using the Adamantine Kata. This counter was strong enough to heavily damage Wakatsuki Takeshi despite an imperfect execution. A perfect execution launched Wakatsuki across the arena, with his dragging feet gouging lines out of the stone floor. Possessing Spirit / The 'Advance': This is a technique outside of the Niko Style that was taught to Ohma by a different teacher. The Advance overclocks the heart's cardiovascular output to rapidly boost metabolic rate, increasing speed, acceleration, torque and in turn, damage output. Because of its effects, it is usually used as a trump card. However, it has severe drawbacks. The increased heart rate and resultant high blood pressure damages the blood vessels causes bleeding within the brain tissues and leads to temporary memory loss and confusion. Constant use can lead to visual and auditory hallucinations, and eventually heart failure. Key: Restricted | Unrestricted Others Notable Victories: Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jonathan's Profile (Speed Equalized. Both 8-C+) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Baki Hanma (Grappler Baki) Baki's Profile (both 9-A, amps allowed, speed equalized) Category:Kenganverse Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Afterimage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Biology Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Memory Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Variable Tier Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users